


Spin The Bottle

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was never a sociable person at best, so when he stepped into the entrance of the high school party, he knew for sure it was going to be his own personal hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

Frank Iero was never a sociable person at best, so when he stepped into the entrance of the high school party, he knew for sure it was going to be his own personal hell. He never agreed to going to it, he didn't even want to approach the mass of teenagers drinking, dancing and mingling in the room, but as Ray and Mikey pushed him further into the building, he knew he had no other choice.

If he had it his way, he would be in his room alone blasting music as loud as possible while reading a comic book or two or maybe playing his guitar, both - especially the latter - things that annoyed his mom greatly which just spurred him on to do it more. Frank definitely would not be standing in a thrall of teenagers who didn't care about his existence in the slightest that thought an idea of a good time was getting wasted on cheap beer. This was definitely not Frank's scene.

Mikey and Ray encouraged him to grab a drink and go talk to some people - make friends they said. Frank scoffed at the notion, he was probably the most introverted person you will ever meet, rarely leaving his bedroom unless it was completely necessary and those two were the only people he could actually consider friends, even though right at that moment he really wished they weren't. He made a beeline towards a table to the side which was filled with bottles of beer and shots of an unknown substance that, in Frank's opinion, looked very suspicious while Mikey mumbled something about finding his brother who was supposedly at the party too.

Frank grabbed a bottle of beer but never opened it, making his way around the bodies to find anybody who looked vaguely interesting, with no luck. He eyed the doorway more than once, considering exiting without anybody knowing about it, but he made a promise to Mikey and Ray to accompany them to the party and as tempting as it sounded, Frank was not one to break a promise.

He eventually gave up on attempting to be friendly, resorting to sitting on the bottom step of a staircase leading to the upper floor, watching everybody else do their thing while a drunken couple messily made out about 4 steps above him. Frank cringed - it was an unfriendly reminder of how lonely he truly was.

He glanced down at the bottle, still unopened in his hand, contemplating whether or not to take a sip. He had heard that alcohol was supposedly liquid confidence, but the taste had never appealed to him so much and neither did the hangover that would ensue the day after, so Frank settled for clutching to the neck of the bottle with a white knuckled grip. Even if confidence was exactly what he needed right at that very moment, he valued his memories of the night slightly more.

Frank was so involved in his thoughts that he never noticed the stranger join him on the step, who just like him, looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He must have been a couple of years older than Frank with dark hair that covered his face in a manner that was in no way intentional. It was also obvious that he was taller than Frank, but then again everybody was so it was hardly an outstanding feature.

"Pretty shit party, huh?" The stranger suddenly said, making him jump. Frank discreetly looked around for other people that the guy could be talking to, but Frank was the only person in the close vicinity (unless you counted the couple making out above them who, at that point, were practically groping each other. They needed to get a room).

Frank assumed that he had to be talking to him (for what reason, he was not entirely sure), causing him to tense and his palms to go clammy. "Um...I-I, Yeah, I guess" he stuttered out nervously. Shit, if he didn't look like a complete mess before, he definitely did then.

The stranger did nothing but chuckle at Frank's pathetic excuse of an answer but not in a mean way. "I'm guessing you were forced to come here as well, you don't really seem like the party type." It scared Frank how accurate this stranger was. Could he read his mind?

All Frank could do was nod, pretty certain that he could not form a coherent sentence as his anxiety began to build up. He didn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of a crowded room where hundreds of people from his school could see him, just the thought of that itself made it even worse, causing his heart rate to grow dangerously fast. He knew it was a stupid idea to agree to go to the party, he knew he should have just stayed at home where nobody could bother him, he knew-

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked Frank with concern in his voice. Frank tried to form something that sounded like 'I'm fine' but instead just ended up lightly whimpering, making him look completely pathetic. Frank was surprised that he had not left yet, creeped out by the freak who couldn't even engage in a simple conversation; he wouldn't blame him if he did.

The stranger look at him in sympathy, Frank hated people looking at him like that, like he was a person who needed help. Truthfully he did need help, he actually had it - being forced to a therapist every Saturday morning. Frank rolled his eyes when she said she tried to help him, as if she actually did anything to make it better other than shoving medication down his throat.

Frank realised throughout that whole reverie, he was staring at the guy sat next to him with a weird gaze that probably made him look incredibly creepy or even weirder than he already seemed. He turned away from him to hide the horrible blush growing on his cheeks and pulled his knees up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. He could hear the stranger begin another sentence, most likely questioning his mental health (which was really quite awful), but was interrupted by another voice advancing towards the both of them which Frank immediately recognised.

He snapped his head left to see none other thank Mikey approaching him, but it didn't seem that he was the main centre of his attention. "Holy crap Gerard, where the hell were you? I have spent 15 minutes looking for you!" Mikey looked very pissed at the stranger called Gerard and and that is when he finally made the connection - this stranger who had attempted to engage in conversation with Frank was Mikey's brother. It made sense then, he had an 18 year brother if he recalled correctly but Frank had never met him in person before.

"Oh hey Frank, I'm guessing you have already met my brother, Gerard, then" Mikey said, as if he only just noticed then the 16 year old sitting on awkwardly on the step. Frank meagrely nodded like he had been doing for most of the night.

As quickly as Mikey paid attention to Frank, he was back to talking to his brother and by the sounds of it, they were having an argument.

"I don't get why you force me to go to these things, Mikey" Gerard said in an annoyed tone. "What part of, 'I don't want to go to a stupid party that will no doubt have tonnes of alcohol', which it does may I add, did you not understand? He gestured to the people mingling, many already drunk and making of fool of themselves. "You know how I am with alcohol..." He said quietly to nobody in particular. This immediately made Frank wonder what the deal was with Gerard, Mikey never mentioned anything to do with his brother being an alcoholic but then again, who would?

Mikey flinched slightly but tried to hide it by rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to do you a favour here you know, all you ever seem to do is sit in your room reading comics and drawing all day. You're not even in goddamn college so I thought I would get you some friends. You should be thanking me really."

"Have you ever considered that maybe I don't actually want any friends." Gerard glared at his brother. They was so alike that it worried Frank slightly.

"I swear to god I am done with you." Mikey turned away and stormed off, not that dissimilar to a toddler having a tantrum, leaving Gerard and Frank in the same predicament as before. Now studying Gerard, he could see the similarities between him and Mikey with the same jawline and facial structure.

"How come you don't want any friends, if you don't mind me asking..." Frank asked comprehensively. He struggled to comprehend why anybody would want to be completely alone, granted, Frank spent most of his time on his own anyway but he wouldn't be sane anymore if he simply had zero social interaction with anybody. It was unusual and Frank was curious, not to mention the fact that Frank did indeed find the 18 year old incredibly attractive and maybe he would like to build a 'friendship' with him.

"It...it's a complicated story." Gerard looked at Frank then, considering whether to carry on, obviously deciding that he should. "When I was younger, about 14 or 15, in a desperate attempt to make some friends, I got mixed in with the wrong crowd, older guys who wanted to take advantage of someone young and naïve as such as myself. I wasn't really thinking what I was doing so I just...went along with it." I could see the emotion on his face without even having to say it aloud and the regret and disappointment in his eyes.

"It only started with a bit of alcohol really and a couple of cigarettes, I never particularly wanted it but they were what I, at the time, considered my only and I was willing to do anything to get away from the bullies at school and the constant arguing at home, but in the end they just screwed me over." Frank vaguely remembered Mikey saying something about his parents being divorced. Frank, hypocritically, couldn't help but feel sorry for Gerard.

He laughed to himself for a minute before turning to Frank again. "I don't even know why I am telling you all this, it isn't like I will spew out my life story to any random stranger, I guess I feel like I can trust you, you don't really seem the type to judge." Frank just simply nodded.

"If it's any consolation, which I doubt it is really, my dad died before I even knew him. He hung himself because he was a coward." Frank couldn't help but spit out the last sentence, his father left his mother and killed himself when he found out she was pregnant, too scared to face up to his duty and be a man. Frank would often get suicidal thoughts but he would never go through with it, not wanting to be a coward like his father.

"I'm sorry about that" Gerard simply stated and the two were left in an almost uncomfortable silence.

"Nah, I'm fine with it" Frank quietly replied and that was the end of that conversation. Neither particularly wanted to talk about their problems any longer so they settled for platonic silence instead.

\---

After 2 hours, Mikey Way approached the pair again, this time considerably more drunk. Despite the initial awkwardness between them, Frank and Gerard immediately hit off with similar interests and music tastes. Neither mentioned the previous conversation and when the lanky, glasses-wearing teenager appeared, they were in the middle of a friendly debate about the best comic book super hero.

The sight of drunken Mikey was comical with his gangly limbs and awkward knees that were incredibly unsteady, yet not enough for him to fall over. "Hey guys!" he grinned happily. The last time Frank had seen him, he had been getting close to a dark haired girl who he thought was called Alicia, but she was nowhere in sight so Frank had the suspicion that he had been rejected. "There is gonna be this huge game of spin the bottle and everyone is joining in. You guys should totally join, it will be fun."

The moment Mikey mentioned the game, Frank went pale. If there was one thing Frank hated a lot, it was watching people kiss (or just any general PDA) so it was another thing coming if anyone thought he was going to engage in it himself. "No way, there is not a chance in hell I am joining in that." Frank said adamantly and Gerard immediately agreed with him, neither of them wanting to kiss random, and most likely very drunk, strangers for 'fun'. Frank did not see the appeal.

"God, you two are such killjoys, you need to have some fun!" Mikey kept pleading with them, attempting to get them to join with no avail. Frank simply refused. He thought that after 5 minutes of begging that Mikey would realise they weren't going to change their minds and go away, but what he really wasn't expecting was for him to grab his and Gerard's arms in an iron grip, pulling them up from the staircase with a mischievous smirk. Frank immediately tried to tug away from him with no luck; despite his intoxicated state, Mikey would not let go.

"Mikey get off of me!" Frank shouted, slightly louder than necessary as he dragged him towards a group of about 15 people all sat in a circle on the floor, despite his resistance.

"You two just need to learn to live a little. To have fun. You're both so boring" Mikey grinned and despite their best efforts, pulled them to the ground where Ray sat along with a couple of other people he vaguely recognised from classes. Frank soon accepted that there was no way he was going to get out of the situation as even as they were seated, Mikey was grabbing hold of their wrists to prevent any escape.

\---

The moment the first two people kissed, Frank knew it was going to be hell. People and onlookers of the game were wolf whistling and making stupid remarks at even a chaste press of the lips and it got even worse when two girls ended up kissing, the guys in the room getting excited. It disgusted Frank that most guys would find girls kissing hot yet guys kissing just wrong, realising how most lesbians were sexualised.

Some people were satisfied with a simple peck on the lips while others decided they wanted to have a heavy make out session right in front of everybody, shoving their tongues as far down each other's throats as possible, depending on their level of inebriation. Frank and Gerard seemed to be the only people there who had not drunk a drop of alcohol all night.

Mikey ended up landing on Ray and without hesitation, they started to kiss which either implied they were too drunk to care or that there was something going on between them that Frank was most certainly not aware of. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Frank was surprised and very relieved that no one had landed on him by that point yet his relief was short lived as a giggly brown haired girl suddenly approached him with what he realised was the intent of kissing him.The girl was more than tipsy, it was plain to see as she stumbled on her heels.

Before he even realised what was going on, he felt a pair of lip pressed against his. He didn't reciprocate it as she attempted to move her lips against his, he just sat there as Mikey sniggered at his obvious uncomfortableness and waited for it to be over. It was messy and her breath stunk of alcohol and Frank desperately tried not to cringe out of decency, despite the fact that spin the bottle wasn't exactly a game that advocated it.

The 'kiss' finished after only seconds yet to Frank it felt like hours and afterwards he couldn't help but discreetly wipe his mouth while the girl, Jamia was her name if he was correct, whispered and giggled to her friends. Something Frank never thought about until that point, but realised as soon as it was over, was that it was his turn to spin which meant that he would have to kiss someone and half the people (no offence to them) looked repulsive and he didn't really fancy his chances at kissing Mikey.

He once again felt his breathing speed up and he had the sudden urge to get out of there, but he could feel Mikey's grip on his wrist tighten, almost as if he could sense his panic like the bastard he was. Frank was going to give him hell when he was sober and he was sure it was not going to be a pretty sight. Frank closed his eyes and counted up to five, tried to imagine that all the people there didn't care when in reality they were watching him like a hawk.

He grasped the bottle in the middle and Frank flicked his wrist quickly, wanting to get it over and done with as quickly as possible so maybe Mikey might let him go. He watched the green beer bottle spin round and round quickly, almost matching the pace of his rapidly beating heart, until it slowed down and came to a stand still.

He didn't need to look up to know which certain dark haired individual it had landed on.

Mikey let out a gasp and Frank could hear a couple of audible 'ohhh's' from around the circle as they realised there was going to be two guys kissing once again. He tried to ignore the murmurs of 'fag' and 'gay', some badly concealed within coughs while others just blatantly said it out loud but Frank didn't react, it was an insult he was used to by that point.

He eventually looked up and looked at him, Gerard, in the eyes, knowing that they were going to be more shunned if they chickened out than if they just got it over with. Mikey had kissed Ray and nobody even cared and that was what he told himself as he shuffled close to the older Way brother and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry" knowing he would have to do it.

His heart pounded so loudly he was surprised the whole room couldn't feel his panic, it also didn't help that Frank might have had just a little crush on him that he would most likely never act upon if it wasn't for the fact he was forced to by a stupid high school party.

He glanced at his mouth for a fleeting moment before eventually leaning forward and pressing his lips to Gerard's softly, almost gasping as he felt movement against them, kissing him back in a motion that should have have been wrong but felt so right. It wasn't a heated kiss, lasting no more than a couple of seconds, yet unlike his previous kiss, he didn't actually want to move away, feeling a connection that he'd never experienced before.

When he pulled away, he realised that everyone was staring at him - them - and that was when reality kicked in and sent Frank into panic mode. People had always called him gay as a jeer against him and nothing more, but even Frank could tell that he meant that kiss a lot more than his previous one. He couldn't even look Gerard in the eye, deciding that then was the perfect time to get the cigarette he had been so desperately craving,

Without any warning, now no longer in Mikey's restricting grasp, Frank stood up, mumbling something about getting a cigarette to anyone who could be bothered to listen and hastily made his way to the front door and outside into the yard where several teenagers were either getting high or making out. Frank made his way to the side of the house where thankfully nobody was taking residence at that minute and pulled his fags out of his pocket, fumbling with a cigarette and the lighter, nearly dropping it in his desperation to inhale smoke and nicotine in his lungs.

He took a drag with relief, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut himself off from the world for a couple of minutes. All he could think about was the feeling of Gerard's lips against his own, the way he actually kissed back, and how it all just felt so...right. Frank distracted himself with that thought, distracted himself from the fact that the very protagonist of that thought had joined him at some point in the past 5 minutes and he was just rudely quite blatantly ignoring him.

Frank finally gave in, turning towards the 18 year old who stood next to him, looking forwards, only stealing glances at him ever so often. He took note as Gerard pulled out a cigarette of his own that he almost winced as he took his first drag, and he distantly remembered from their serious conversation hours ago that cigarettes were one of the things that his 'friends' got him addicted to, among other things.

It was after 5 minutes of smoking in complete silence, other than the music still blaring from the speakers at what must have been 1 am at that point, that Gerard spoke. "Um...are you okay?" He asked apprehensively, unsure of Frank's imminent reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he sighed almost dejectedly, leaning back against the wall of the building while taking a maybe slightly too long drag of his cigarette.

"Well you don't really look it." He paused for a minute fully turning his body towards Frank. "Listen...about what just happened -"

"It's okay" Frank cut off almost sharply, they were now facing each other; Frank attempting to look Gerard in eye but failing due to his frankly pathetic height. It was only then that he realised how closely they were standing.

"No, no, no, you are aren't listening to me Frankie" Frank was mildly surprised by the nickname but he liked the way it sounded coming from Gerard's lips. "If you would let me continue, I was going to say, well, that...I like you." At that point Gerard just smiled sheepishly, taking in Frank's reaction.

His eyes widened, not expecting him to say that at all, and bit down on his lip heavily out of nervous habit. "W-what..." He stuttered nervously. "Why?" It really said something about his self confidence but he really couldn't understand why someone would like somebody as pathetic as himself.

"Well...you're cute, you have an amazing music taste and like comics, um...you didn't judge me when I told you about all that stuff that happened and I guess...I don't really know, you're just-"

"Gerard." Frank cut him off again.

"What?"

"You're rambling"

A smirk set into the older boys face as he chose his next move. "Well what do you intend to do about it?"

A mischievous smile made its way onto Frank's features as well as he realised the possible implications there. "It's very easy really" and he really couldn't resist the grin forming on his lips.

Gerard was about to say something, Frank could tell, but before he never had a chance to vocalise it as Frank once again leant forward and their lips met in a kiss that was immediately made better by the fact they were alone and nobody was watching. Gerard, much to his relief, immediately reciprocated the action, lightly pushing him against the wall as his hand slid down to his waist and their lips moved together.

At some point, Mikey came outside to find them, probably expecting them to maybe be talking awkwardly, yet instead finding the two making out heatedly against the wall. Neither Frank nor Gerard cared about that and just carried on, laughing, high off the presence and the feel of the other's lips on their own.

Maybe Frank could thank Mikey for taking him to the party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got any of the details or rules wrong but I am relying on the internet to tell me how to play spin the bottle as I have never (and do not ever intend to) played a game of spin the bottle before.


End file.
